Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: Powers from the Past/Transcript
This is the transcript Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge: Powers from the Past in Weekenders Adventures of Power Rangers Dino Charge (The episode starts with a high speed chase in space between an escape pod and a warship caring asteroids, 65 million years ago. We zoom in one the warship. A new cat villian, Fury, is getting anxious to get everything working.) Fury: Lucky shot, Keeper. (sirens are going off)(Fury starts commanding some seaweed head aliens, the Vivix, to keep working) Get the weapons systems back online before Sledge gets here. Wrench. What's is taking so long? Get those lasers fixed now! (The next villain comes in, Wrench, a blue engineer and robot, caring tools) Wrench: I'm trying. (staring at the broken pipe) There's ten million gigavolts going through this. It could blow up the whole ship. I have to be careful. (Walking through the back door, is a tough armor green skin alien and main villain, Sledge, looking at Wrench) Sledge: Wrench! You pathetic weakling. (punches Wrench) Out of my way. Wrench: Master Sledge. (Sledge fixing the broken pipe with his bear hands) Whoa! Sledge: (roaring) We will capture Keeper! That mangy little cockroach. He's right where I want him. Lock on to his ship. (Coming in, holding his hand, is a heart-shaped female villain, Poisandra) Poisandra: Sledgums. So, that's the Keeper creature that's stopping us from getting married? Oh! (begging Sledge) Please,allow me to finish this. Fury: Why do you listen to that heart-shaped nitwit? Sledge: Watch it Fury. She's tougher that she looks. Go right ahead, Poisandra. (he sits down on his command chair.) Poisandra: (locking on) Do, re mi, fa, sol, la, ti, ''( A Vivix gets in her way) Excuse me. You in front, you're blocking my view. (Sledge blasted that Vivix and disappered) Sledge: Can you see now my dear? Poisandra: Oh, you are so sweet. Now for the finale. ''Do, re mi, fa, sol, la, ti,....''Fire! (The lasers fire on the pod and made a direct hit. the pod is spiraling towards Earth) That was fun. Sledge: (to Fury) Bring me the Energems. Or I'll destroy you, too. Fury: Yes, Master Sledge. Sledge: Finally, the Energems will be mine. And I'll rule the universe. (Theme Song Plays) (On Earth, a wise old sorcceror, Keeper, is looking for the Energems in the wreckage from his ship) Keeper: Where are they? They've got to be here. I must find them. (Before he could, he was approach by a big shadow) Huh? (It was a T-Rex starring at him and it roars at him) I mean you no harm. Gather the bravest among you. I need your help. ( The T-rex leaves and gathers more dinosaurs) Thank you. (Keeper continued his search) There. ( He scatters through the ship, until he finds a gem reactor going haywire) Oh,no! Wait there it is. ( He finds a container. He opens it and finds 10 colorful gems) The Energems. (He heard Fury looking him) Fury: I can smell your rotten scent, Keeper.(He scows through the woods when he finds Keeper's Ship) There's his ship. Where are those energems? (going through the rThey got to be here somewhere. I will find them! (He finds Keeper dead) Ah, Keeper. You finally meet your fate. And just to make sure you're destoyed, once and for all-- (He sees the container) Wait. The Energems. Yes. At long last. Master Sledge will become invincible (He takes the container and leaves) (But Keeper fakes his death to trick Fury) (Back on the ship, we passed though prison cells filled with the most sinister villains Sledge has ever captured. Sledge is checking is wanted poster while Poisandra is trying to get his attention) Sledge: A bounty of 10,000 space bullion. Poisandra: Excuse me. Sledge: After we get the Energems, he might be worth catching. (Looking at another poster) Maybe this one too. Poisandra: (takes away his posters) No more hunting down outlaws and collecting those stupid asteroids. (Walks away angrily) Sledge: They're not stupid. Those asteroids and outlaws are gonna make the richest bounty hunter in the universe. And then maybe, we'll get married. Poisandra: What do you mean "maybe"? We are getting married. Sledge: Oh, brother (At the pod launcher) Poisandra: I'm amazed Fury found his way back. Sledge: He better have those Energems (Fury comes out of a space pod with pride) Fury: I've done it. Keeper is History. And now, the Energems are all yours, Master Sledge. (Kneels) Your long search for the ultimate power is finally over. Sledge: The entire universe will grovel before me. (He opens it and finds the Gem reactor about to explode) What? It's a bomb! (The bomb explodes and everyone was flying everywhere) Poisandra: My heels. (Fury fell into a space pod and a Vivix launches him out) Sledge: I'll make you pay for this, Keeper, if it's the last thing I'll do! (an explosion causes the asteroids to detach from the ship) My asteroids. No! (The asteroids falling towards the earth.) (Back on Earth) Keeper: (talking to ten different dinosaurs) Gather round, my friends. You are the mightiest creatures on the planet. I need your help. (shows them the Energems) These are the legendary Energems. Their incredible power transcends space and time, good and evil. Your spirits will bond with them and keep them safe. If they fall into evil hands, the entire universe will be in danger. (Keeper uses his staff for the dinosaurs bonded to the Energems. The dinosaurs leave) Now the Energems will be safe. (Keeper hears Fury calling his name in the distance) Fury. He survived. (Keeper is going through the woods we he was attack by Fury) Fury: Keeper, you're mine! (The battle raged on and Fury tripped Keeper on the ground) We're stuck on this rock thanks to you, Keeper. What did you do with the Energems? Keeper: You'll never find them. Fury: Wrong answer. (Fury heard a loud explosion coming from the sky) What? Impossible. Sledge's asteroids. They're falling. (As the meteors falls, the dinosaurs fled in panic) I have to get out of here. (As Fury, run for his life, a meteor fell and he was caught in the fog.) (A meteor fell and Keeper was caught in it. The meteors fell to Earth. Thus the extinction of the dinosaurs) (To present day, at the Amber Beach Museum) Tino: Hey, check this out. Sunset Shimmer: Wow! Incredible! Ash Ketchum: Cool! Museum Director: The world was teeming with life, but asteroids that hit the planet and the dinosaurs went extinct. That was 65 million years ago. Now, just follow me over hear. (Leading a group to another part of the museum) (Zooms in a young teenager, Tyler Navarro) Tyler Navarro: Huh. Those are volcanic caves (writing in his journal) That's not far. Probably worth a look. Tish Katsufrakis: Nice Journal, mister. Tyler Navarro: Thanks. I'm Tyler. What's your guy's names? Tino: I'm Tino. Tish Katsufrakis: I'm Tish. Lor McQaurrie: My name is Lor. Carver Descartes: I'm Carver. Lincoln: I'm Lincoln. And these are my sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lisa, Lola, Lana, and Lily. We're the Louds. Lucy: (Scaring Lincoln) You forgot about me. Lincoln: Oh yeah. That's Lucy. Fred Jones: I'm Fred. And these are my friends Velma, Daphne, Shaggy, and Scooby-Doo. Velma: Hey Daphne: Hello Shaggy: What's up Scooby Doo: Yeah. Kim Possible: I'm Kim Possible and this is my boyfriend, Ron. Ron Stoppable: Hi. Oh, and this my buddy, Rufus Rufus: Hi. Brock: My name is Brock and I'm a Pokemon Breeder. Misty: My name is Misty. I speciallty is Water Pokemon Ash Ketchum: My name is Ash and I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master. Oh yeah, and this is Pikachu Pikachu: Pikachu Delia Ketchum: I'm Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mom. Max: I'm Max May: My name is May and I'm Max's sister. Dawn: My name is Dawn Cilian: I'm Cilian, A Pokemon connoisseur. Iris: I'm Iris and this is Axew Axew: Axew Serena: I'm Serena Bonnie: My name is Bonnie and this my big brother, Clemont Clemont: Hi there. Tommy Turnbull: I'm Tommy Turnbull Gus Turner: I'm Gus Lola Mbola: I'm Lola Robotboy: I am Robotboy Robotgirl: I am Robotgirl Sunset Shimmer: I'm Sunset Shimmer. I'm Tino's girlfriend Applejack: I'm Applejack Pinkie Pie: I'm Pinkie Pie Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy Rarity: I'm Rarity Shido Itsuka: I'm Shido Itsuka and this is my sister Kotori Kotori Itsuka: Hi. Tohka: I'm Tohaka Yatogami Yoshino: I'm Yoshino Star Butterfly: I'm Star Butterfly Marco Diaz: I'm Marco Serena Tsukino: I'm Serena Tsukino Trista Meioh: I'm Trista Raye Hino: I'm Raye Rini: I'm Rini Michelle Kaioh: Michelle Lita Kino: I'm Lita: Shaggy's Girlfriend Amy: I'm Amy Mina: I'm Mina Amara: I'm Amara Tyler Navarro: Nice to meet you all (Getting attention of a worker, Chase Randall) Do you work here ? Chase Randall: sure do, mate Tyler Navarro: I'm looking for this cave. My dad did some exploring here 10 years ago. Chase Randall: Let's see. Oh Samson Caves. That fossil was found there. (Pointing at the T-rex fossil) Its about 15 miles north of the city Tyler Navarro: Awesome thanks Chase Randall: yeah. no worries Tyler Navarro: Would you guys like to come to these caves with me Tino Torini: Why not. Shaggy: I don't know about you Scoob. But I could go for a jurrassic bite Scooby-Doo: Me too Lita: We will me you at the caves. Shaggy: C-c-c-c-c-caves?! Ash Ketchum: Come on there's nothings to be scared of. Lincoln: Yeah, come on in, it's cool. Chase Randall: Hey Girl: Buzz off (We enter The Dino Bite Cafe) Waiter: Here's your order. (A waiter named Shelby is looking for here customers food and acciendenlty dropped a roll in Ms. Kendall Morgan, the museum director's, soup) Shelby Walkins: Sorry Kendall Morgan: Shelby Shelby: (Serving Girls) T-rex ribs on rye, lightly toasted. Tunadractyl melt on an egg role, hold the mayo. And a Brontoburger with fossil fries, light salt. Anything else? Girl 1: We haven't even order yet. Shelby: You didn't need to order, 'cause I read your minds. Enjoy. (tries to catch up with chase) Hey CHase Chase: Hey, Sherry. You bringing me a present? Shelby: It's Shelby. So, Chase, going fossil hunting? Chase: Yeah. Suppose to be a great find. Shelby: (She sees a picture of a Triceratops) Triceratops? You're digging up my favorite dinosaur. See (Showing him her name tag) It's right here. Chase: Let's cut to the chase and check out a movie. Shelby: Did that line work on New Zealand girls Chase: Nope, doesn't work on them either. Shelby: Instead of the movie, how 'bout you just take me to the dig with you Chase: Sorry, no can do. Museum policy Shelby: (Talking to a another fossil digger, Koda) Koda. Look what I got. You're favorite Brontoburger, rare. Just let me go with you guys and it's yours. (Koda takes the burger) So I can go? Koda: (mouth stuffed) Go where? Shelby: Man. I never get to go (Koda lifts the box she is on) Miss Morgan. Kendall: I think your party in booth 4 is missing a dinner roll. And no. You can't come. Museum policy Shelby: Triceratops' head grew to be seven feet long. Only two of the horns were really bone. One is just a ligament. Give me a shot, Miss Morgan. Please? I know as much about dinosaurs as anyone on your crew. Kendall: For your information, Koda and Chase are very highly trained museum personnel (Chase is balancing his skateboard and Koda is finishing is burger) Shelby: They hide it well. Kendall: You have no idea. (koda burps) You do have a job to get back to, right? (Shelby had an idea. As she sneaks in the back of the truck, Shaggy and Scooby decides to follow her) Shaggy: Wonder where she's going Scooby-Doo: No clue Shaggy: Come on (They follow her and climb into the back of the truck) ( The scene cuts to Tyler and the gang stopping at the forest) Tyler: (looking at his journal) Yep, that's the cave. (Some of gang went with Tyler to explore the caves others stayed behind.) Tyler: Easy. This would be a bad time to miss a step. (They go through a close space when suddenly a dark shadowy figure appeared and scares them. The figure chased them through the caves. They pick up some dinosaur bones to hide from the attacker.) Tyler: (sees a t-rex skeleton) Whoa. A dinosaur fossil. Awesome. (He sees a red glowing bone in the fossil) What is that? (He use his knife to take it out) What do you guys think it is? Some kind of crystal. (Later at the dig site, While no one was looking, Shelby, Shaggy, and Scooby popped out of the back Shelby: Surprise. Here I am. Now you have to give me a job at the dig site (Just then, the same shadowy figure appeared was searching around the truck and when he found the box, he left.) Shelby: Guys! Hey. He's getting away.( Koda and Chase didn't pay attention)( She decides to go after him) Shaggy: Man, I have a bad feeling about this. Scooby-Doo: Me too (Scooby doo and Shaggy went after her) Shadowy Figure: Yes. I finally found it. (He hears something) Who's that? I must be hearing things. (They tried to take to box) Hey! (They run for thier lives) Get Back here. (He blasted them and cornered them)No one steal from me. Tyler: (Swinging in) Think again. Shadowy Figure: No! Give that back! Tyler: Are you guys okay? Hi. I'm Tyler Navarro. Nice to meet you, Shelby Triceratops. Catchy name. Shelby: Where'd you come form Tyler: Oh, you know. Just in the neighborhood. Shelby: There is no neighborhood. Tyler: I believe this is yours Shadow Figure: I don't have to hide. Time to destroy you. (The shadowy figure revealed to a Ice polar bear monster named, Iceage.) (Everyone freaked out, especially Iris and Axew) Shaggy: Zoinks! Tino Tonitini: Run for your lives! Ash Ketchum: Let's get out of here! Shelby: What is that thing Tyler: Don't Know. Met him in a cave. But he sure wants that box. (As he was about to fight he acciendenlty took out a banana, then his underwear, and finally his digging shovel) Shelby: What? Your gonna dig us an escape tunnel? Iceage: Enough. (Iceage blasted them but Tyler's shovel block it) Tyler: Whoa. Cool. (Iceage kept shooting lasers and tyler still deflected them and reflect on back at Iceage) Score, Shelby: Nice hit. Serena: Uh, tyler (pointing at tyler shovel melted) Lori: Not good Iceage: You'll pay for that. Tyler: your turn for an idea. Shelby: Fire at us and you might destroy your precious....thing in this crate. Tyler: You know what's in the crate Shelby: I have no idea. Iceage: What I want will surive. You won't. (Iceage shot a sonic boom that knocked down everyone. In the crate he found a pink gem and sees a red gem) Two Energems. This is better than I hope. (Tyler and Shelby tried to reach for the gems) Dont even think about it. ( Iceage freezes them both) Looks like your frozen in fear. Misty: We don't think so! Brock: We'll show you who's boss! Go! (They throw their poke-balls and Pokemon come out to fight. Tohka: Time to teach you a lesson! (She transforms into her Spirit form) Iceage: (deflect their attacks) What's the matter? Feeling a little frostbite? Now to smash your friends into a million pieces. (The Energems started to glow and was able enough to break the ice) What? You broke my precious ice. Tish: They're free. (When Tyler and Shelby look at the energems they saw a t-rex and a triceratops and Gained rock shaped blasters) Shelby: What is this Tyler: I have no idea. But it looks like it goes in here. (Tyler puts the energem into a slot hole and it became a blaster: same thing for Shelby. Tyler spun a cord and blasted Iceage) Shelby: Nice shotting, Tex. Tyler: Sorry. I dont know how to use this thing. Shelby: What you do? Tyler: I just started spinning the thing and it started working, I guess. (Shelby started to do the same thing) Iceage: Your ruining everything. (As soon as they were about to blast Iceage, two dinosaurs spirits came out Shelby: What's Happening Tyler: I dont know. Look out (They became Power Rangers) Shelby: What in the world? Iceage: What? they become Rangers. Tyler: You look great Shelby: You too. Tyler: Now what happened to us? Shelby: I don't know. i feel a surge of power. Tyler: Me too. It's awesome. Iceage: Give me my Energems Tyler: No way. I bet we can take him. If we stick together. Shelby: Let's do it. Ash Ketchum: Cool! Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Bulbasaur, Vine wip! (Pikachu and Bulbasaur used their attacks) Mina: Shaggy! Scooby! What are you two doing?! Shaggy: Hiding! T-t-t-t-t that's what! (Everyone started to attack Iceage) Shelby: (Kicks Iceage's arm) Think fast Tyler: Hey Look over here Shelby: Fooled ya. Tyler: Coming over Shelby: Double punch (Tyler and Shelby punch Iceage into a tree) You're right. This is awesome. Tyler: Definitely Shelby: I've never felt such power (Suddenly a red T-rex came out of nowhere) Doraemon: WHOA!!! Twilight: (gasps) Charlie Brown: Wow!!! Lor McQuarrie: That's big! Tyler: What is that thing? Velma Dinkley: Jinkies! It's a T-Rex! Misty: But it couldn't be, it extincted a long time ago, didn't it. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, but why is it here? Tino Tonitini: I guess we don't have to stick around to find out. Tyler: Look out (The t-rex rushed Tyler and Shelby out of the way and they demorphed) Iceage: The T-rex Zord. It can't be (the zord pick up Iceage) Let me go, you Lizard (The zord threw Iceage far away and left) Tyler: You all right? Shelby: Did we just fight an abominable snowman and almost got trampled by a t-rex? Tyler: Yep. Shelby: Ok. Just checking. (She then sees a truck leaving) Koda! Chase! There goes my ride. You had a rope, shovel. You wouldn't happen to have a car? (Tyler is driving everyone off to the museum) Shelby: So, this your dad's journal Tyler: Yeah. My dad disappeared ten years ago on a expedition. Just vanished. I really miss him. It may be tomorrow, may be ten years from now, but I'm gonna find out what happened to him. Shelby: So, you guys were in the cave looking for clues? Tyler: Exactly. His journal says some creature was stalking him. Shelby: You think that icy thing was it? Tyler: No. I'm looking for this one. (Shows everyone a picture of Fury) Shelby: Yikes Shaggy Rogers: Who is that? Sunset Shimmer: Fury. Velma: I wonder what he wants. Lynn: Don't know. It's a mystery. Brock: We'll find out soon or later. Shelby: Makes the monster we met look like the Tooth Fairy. You know, you didn't have to jump in ack there to help me. But I'm sure glad you did. Tyler: My Dad use to say, ''helping is always the right thing to do. Shelby: (Sees a picture of him and his father) You look a lot like him. I hope I get to meet your dad someday. Peppermint Patty: Yeah, you'll see him one day. Ash Ketchum: Don't feel bad about yourself. Fred: We'll stick together no matter what. (Little did they know, that Fury was watching them) Fury: I smell Energems. (The End)Category:Transcripts